Revengeful Heart
by TakesInLight
Summary: He left his biological parents and his BWL twin brother in order to achieve his potential. Years later, they reunite. However this story has no happy ending - at least not for the Potters. Dark!Harry Krum!Harry Durmstrang!Harry Powerful!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Revengeful Heart

Chapter One – Lesser of Two Evils

"_We have scorched the snake, not killed it:  
>She'll close and be herself, whilst our poor malice<br>Remains in danger of her former tooth." Macbeth, Act 3, Scene 2_

Sun was setting behind the forest that surrounded the Potter Manor on the bitter winter evening. The Manor looked almost empty, as only a dull light coming from the small, glass window on the ground floor of the manor showed that it was in fact occupied. The vast grounds were covered in the pure white snow, with only a single path of footsteps disturbing the haunting calmness of the place.

The Gothic-like manor stood at three storeys high, with the concrete gargoyles scattered around the edge of the roof, wearing hats of snow. Each floor of the manor had beautiful, ornate windows; the ones on the ground floor being complex designs made in coloured glass portraying various designs of magical creatures and scenes of bravery.

A young boy was battling his way through the knee-high snow. He didn't look much older than seven years old, which was a rather strange age for a child to be outside without adult supervision. The boy was wearing a thick, black coat with a white fur trim around the edge of the hood. His hands were in his pockets and his pale skin was flushed on his cheeks from the cold. The mop of ebony black hair had a faint layer of snow on it, as if he was outside for quite a while since it stopped snowing a while ago; only the chilly air was stopping it from melting on top of the seven year old's head.

He was a beautiful child; he inherited his father's hair and the shape of his face but his mother's high cheekbones and her mesmerising emerald eyes. Although beautiful, he looked troubled, only his eyes expressed the emotion, his face set in stone. He shook the snow off his hair as he walked down the three steps that lead to the back entrance of the Manor. Not wanting to be outside for longer than necessary, he opened the door and stepped in quickly. Closing the door, he slid the coat off his shoulders after unzipping it.

His muscles relaxed a little when he walked into the pleasant warmth of the Manor. He was in a small, cosy kitchen that was only used by him and his mother; his mother, Lily Potter, was currently sitting in the kitchen, sipping at her cup of pleasantly warm coffee.

Lily was a witch that equalled her son in beauty. Tall and willowy, she had long fiery red hair and eyes that she shared with her son. Her milky skin was soft and unmarred, contrasting with the vibrant colour of her eyes and hair.

"Back already, Harry?" Her soft voice asked. The boy – Harry Potter – placed his coat on the chair next to the fireplace which had the red and orange flames licking the wood within it and sat down opposite his mother.

"Yes mother." Harry replied. "I have decided to leave the Longbottom Abbey after father did not to turn up to pick me up. Lady Longbottom had apparated me just outside the wards."

Lily sighed and took a slip of her coffee. James never liked Harry although that he was his flesh and blood, and the Heir to the Potter Family Name and Fortune. He always spoilt Sam, not Harry. In fact, Harry was maltreated by James in every way that was not physical. James sneered, criticised, ignored, and denied many things from Harry.

It was painful for Lily to watch, as a wife and a mother. Many times she tried to stop James and talk some sense into him but she had very little luck. The muggleborn witch guessed that it was only her presence that stopped the abuse from becoming physical. She even threatened him with divorce – which her husband did not take lightly; there was still some bad blood between them even through it had been years since the incident.

Yet, Lily loved James. She loved Harry and Sam too. It was difficult for her to choose between them. Also, she feared that Sam would become too much like his father without a woman's influence. James was a good man but sometimes he took it too far, and it seemed to Lily that her younger son was easily influenced by his father's bad characteristics.

While watching Harry fix himself a cup of steaming hot chocolate, Lily recollected the memories of Harry and Sam's younger years, when the two were inseparable like twins should. She could still hear their laughter as they learnt to fly on their childish broomsticks and could see their grinning faces as they turned Sirius' hair electric blue when he denied them blueberry muffins. However, that was before Lord Voldemort attacked their home in Godric's Hollow and before Sam became the famous Boy-Who-Lived. It was before James' sudden and unexplained change in behaviour towards his heir.

"Mother, is Father busy right now?"

Lily blinked at the sudden question. Curious of why he asked, Lily replied. "I think he's in one of the Practise Rooms, teaching Sam some basic spells, why do you ask?"

Harry shook his head. "It's nothing mother. Just a few things I was suggested while I was at the Longbottom Abbey."

Lily frowned at that. "Harry, please tell me what you were told. If you want to speak to James about it, then tell me. I have a right to know, as your mother." She hated using that excuse against Harry, but it seemed necessary. Her son was a very independent and secretive child, and would not say a word willingly.

"I..." He hesitated. "Lady Longbottom has said that it wasn't proper for father to treat me like he is. She told me that I had potential to become quite a wizard but I was denied the chance to grow into one at home. Lady Longbottom suggested that I was to live elsewhere to flourish, even if it was only temporary."

Lily knew that Lady Augusta Longbottom had a soft spot for Harry. She said herself that he was good influence on young Neville – who was very close to being a squib when speaking magical cores ever since both his parents were tortured to insanity before his eyes by the Lestranges. When Harry and he had play-dates throughout their childhood, Harry always tried to pull out the little magic Neville had in him and try to find something that his peer was good at, as he refused to believe that the Longbottom Heir was good at nothing.

However, the fact that Lady Longbottom had Harry's best interests at heart did not mean that she was right. True, James might not be the most loving parent (the understatement of the century) but it did not mean that Harry should move homes because of that. He still had her, for crying out loud!

"Harry, I don't think it's a good idea. You still have me."

Harry's eyes darkened slightly in colour. He sat back down with his hot chocolate and watched his mother with his piercing green eyes. She was not affected by the gaze, seeing the same one many times when she looked in the mirror, but anyone else would be flinching uncomfortably.

"Mother, I personally think it's a good idea. Lady Longbottom and I spoke to some people and they would be willing to raise me and teach me. I would visit you, of course. Mother, it will give me a chance to go to Durmstrang." The last sentence came out of his mouth more as a plea than anything. He always wanted a chance to go to the Bulgarian School, ever since he read up on all the European Magical School. It seemed fantastic and one of his close friends would attend it in a year's time.

"Durmstrang? Harry, everyone in your family has always gone to Hogwarts, don't you want to go there? It's a fantastic school and Dumbledore..." Lily stopped there. She just remembered that her oldest did not like the aged wizard and openly showed his dislike towards the man.

Harry sneered, it reminded Lily of her previous friend Severus Snape when he was going off in a strop during their years at Hogwarts. "Mother, there is nothing wrong with Durmstrang. It's a great school. Also, Sam wouldn't be going there, Father wouldn't let his precious son go to a school that openly has Dark Arts as an elective subject." He hissed. "It is my opportunity to get away from them!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, young man." Lily said coldly. "So that is why? You want to get away from them?"

She got a nod in reply.

"Why?" The question was followed by a pregnant silence. Lily refused to break the eye contact with Harry, who was sitting as still as the stone statue in the Potter Manor's garden.

After much though, Harry had formed a decent answer in his head. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Father has never liked me, he only cares about Sam. It hurts, Mum." He said, in a perfectly calm voice. "I'm just fed up with it; I want out Mum. I can see when I'm not wanted, Mother. I just...I would jump at the chance as much as it would hurt."

Lily nearly choked. First off, Harry hasn't called her 'Mum' for a long time – it sounded weird leaving his mouth. Secondly, Harry had never said a bad word against his family; he never actually said that he knows that James didn't like him. Now, when those words left his mouth, Lily acknowledged in just how much emotional pain her son was in. It, quite frankly, scared her.

In fact, it scared the muggleborn mother so much that her eyes began to water. She bit her lip not to start crying, it wouldn't do for Harry to see her like that.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She whispered, trying to gain control over her emotions once again. "I have never realized that you felt like that. It's just – I tried so much – I can't stop James, but I still care – Oh Merlin!"

At that moment, the fiery headed woman couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying. She sobbed into her hands, unable to stop. There was a sharp pain in her heart that wouldn't leave.

Harry did not know what to do. He was never in a situation when someone broke down crying in front of him. He felt a weird feeling of emptiness in his gut, and he was not sure what to make of it. Harry simply froze, waiting for his mother to calm down, at least a bit.

Lily took a little over ten minutes to calm down. She smiled sadly at Harry, who just sat there. She wiped the tears off with the back of her hand.

"Are you okay, Mother?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine now. Thank you for asking, dear." She sniffed. "Now, we need to decide on what to do. Harry, are you completely sure that you want to move? We could think of something else, if you're not completely certain."

He nodded. "I'm certain, Mother."

Lily took a deep breath. "Then I can only allow you to do so, but you will visit me frequently. However, that is only if I approve of the people you'll live with – so who is it?"

"The Krums"

"Well, I guess its fine. Would you like to go and send them a letter about our decision?"

Nodding, Harry stood up slowly. He then glanced at his mother and bit his lip, as if contemplating on telling her something. Lily cocked her head to the side, wondering what Harry was thinking.

"Is there something else that you wanted to tell me?" Lily asked, careful not to take her eyes off Harry. She knew that he might use that talent of disappearing he has, if she does.

"Well." He regained his usual confident stance before continuing. "I was thinking of stripping Father of his title as my legal guardian."

Lily almost went mental at her son. Only her patience and calmness that came with years of brewing potions stopped her from unleashing her wrath. Stripping James of the title was what seemed like a good move, but it would also strip her of it too. Lily couldn't let him do that, no, just no.

"Harry, I think you don't understand the consequences -"

"It would stop you being my legal guardian too. I know. It's a sacrifice I am willing to make so Father won't get to me." Harry spoke confidently and calmly, making sure that there was no hesitance detected in his voice. "I would rather not have Father have the ability to do something that could put me at a disadvantage when I make a choice that he does not agree with."

"Don't you get what you're asking?" Lily glared her self-control slipping. "I don't think that James can do something awful enough for you to do this!"

"He can put me at odds with the goblins. He can strip me off all my money, disown me. He can make it so I can never get a decent job in the wizarding world. Those are only a couple possibilities, Mother." Harry answered immediately. "As for if he's capable of it. After what he's done already, I wouldn't be surprised."

She did not know what to say. Harry had a valid point but it didn't make it any easier. Her own son was asking her to sign a document that would transfer the guardianship over him to someone else. It was bizarre at the least.

"Mother, I think we would all benefit from it." Harry continued, his voice softening. He took out some parchment from his pocket. "When Lady Longbottom helped me edit this, we made use to mention that when I become of age, under either of my biological parents' permission or my brother's , I would be brought back to the family."

It was strange and completely irrational of Lily, but she found herself agreeing with Harry.

Lord James Potter was sat in his study, smiling brightly. He has just finished teaching Sam the _Alohomora _spell with success and he didn't see his other son since he left him at the Longbottom Abbey. He has spent an enjoyable day with Sam and wouldn't mind at all if he could do the same tomorrow.

Suddenly, the door to his study opened and revealed his beautiful wife. She walked into the room confidently and holding some parchment. Curious of why, James sent her a questioning look. All he got in return was the parchment getting shoved into his face.

"If these are what I think -" Seeing the Gringotts Bank crest, James glared at it.

"These are not divorce papers, James." Lily replied monotonously.

"What are they..." He stopped mid-sentence. His unfinished question was answered by the first paragraph of the document. A wicked glint appeared in his hazel eyes. He immediately took out a quill to sign the document, not bothering to read the rest of it.

As soon as James took the quill off the parchment, it disappeared with a soft pop, probably going to the archives of Gringotts Bank. There was no turning back. Leaning back in his armchair, James grinned at his wife – who had a solemn look on her pretty face.

Lily forced herself not to do anything as James carelessly singed the document. It was scary to watch, how easily he gave away the right to his son. His firstborn.

Three days have passed since the moment when Harry was no longer his biological parents' charge. His letter to the Krums was sent and he got a reply rather fast. They were expected to arrive within the next hour or so and Harry was simply ecstatic.

He already packed all of his belongings into the three brown leather trunks that stood in his now empty bedroom. It was dark and haunting, unlike the rest of the house. The wooden floor was worn and pale with age, the walls a gunmetal grey and the iron furniture gave it a prison-like look.

Harry walked up to his desk, where thirteen candles were lit and stood in a half-circle. Each was burning with the unnaturally green flame. One by one, he blew each flame away.

By the time the last flame disappeared, Lily appeared in the room and was in the process of shrinking the three trunks.

Harry turned to face her and with no emotion on his face, he slipped on the same coat as he wore three days ago. Straightening the hood of it and bushing off any dirt, he walked towards the three shrunk trunks and placed them in his pocket.

Neither he nor his mother spoke as they walked down the stairs to the Entrance Hall, where the Krums appeared a few minutes before.

Mr Krum looked like a typical Bulgarian rich wizard. He had broad shoulders and raven black hair neatly combed back. He wore a thick travelling cloak made from finest materials and held himself in a confident stance.

His wife was a beautiful woman. She was petite and frail-looking, which was the opposite of her big-boned husband. Her long, black hair was pulled into a plait and she wore a vivid green travelling cloak over her black Victorian-era grown. Her face was kind-looking with large blue eyes and a soft smile.

Their son, Victor, was stood between his parents, waiting patiently for Harry's arrival. A big grin was plastered on his face; he had to stop himself from jumping up and down.

"Mr and Mrs Krum, good day. Hi, Victor." Harry said as he walked in.

"Hello Harry, Mrs Potter. Are you ready, dear?" Mrs Krum asked politely.

"Yes, Mrs Krum." Harry replied. He then turned to Lily, who stood slightly behind him silently. Sensing his mother's sadness, he embraced her in a hug. "Bye, Mother. I shall see you soon."

"Goodbye Harry, take care." Lily said in a voice that was almost a whisper. Harry released her from the hug and gave her one last smile.

"Shall we leave then?" Harry asked the Krums, just when James Potter stepped into the room. He looked at the Krums with diastase before speaking. 

"Can I speak to Harry before he leaves? It won't take long." James asked.

Harry looked at James with indifference before nodding and following the older man into the room directly connected to the Entrance Hall. James walked in after Harry and closed the door with a wicked glint in his eyes. Harry has not moved an inch, knowing fully well that James would try to degrade him for the last time.

"When I signed the papers, all I could think of is when you will leave. It's a miracle that a person as stupid as you finally realized when they are not wanted. Stay away from my real son. My _only _son, you filthy thing." James snarled. "Or I will not stop at verbal abuse next time."

Harry snorted. "Is that a threat I'm hearing?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself for such a slow bastard. You heard me the first time, and if your stupid brain did not understand it, then it will only bring more pain upon you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry answered his voice calm and collected. He did not seem fazed by James' words. He walked towards the doors and opened them, shooting a daring smirk at his father before leaving the room.

That single movement, that smirk, sent James fuming for hours afterwards. Luckily, he did not have Harry in sight to take his anger out on, and won't have for many years.

XVVVX

A/N: Hello old and new readers! As you probably know ( or don't) this is a rewrite of my fanfiction 'Return to England'. The plot will stay relatively the same however, I changed the things that I, and a few readers, were not so happy about. The pairing will still be Harry/Daphne, so no worries there.

Thanks to my wonderful Beta - moonlightskymist – for beta-ing this chapter for me! You're just amazing.

I don't think there is anything else to say apart from – please tell me what you think! I would appreciate it.

~ Bambi


	2. Chapter 2

Revengeful Heart

Chapter Two – World Cup

"_A little more than kin, and less than kind." __Hamlet Act 1, scene 2_

Crescent moon was towering over the great towers of the Castle of Fallen – which was the family home of the Ancient and Noble House of Krum for generations. It was a magnificent place, built from black marble on top of a cliff with violent waves crashing against the cliff-side. The castle was protected by many spells and wards and against the prussian blue sky, it seemed to be covered in a complex weave of brightly coloured threads – for those with the ability to See magic. The threads seemed to move around the perimeter of the building, vibrating with power and magic.

In the highest tower of the Castle of Fallen, there was a study decorated to fit the luxurious side of Renaissance France. Inside the beautiful study, sat a Bulgarian wizard. He was tall and broad shouldered with combed back black hair. His dark eyes were concentrated on the parchment before him, following each line as he read its contents. He was expecting someone; even though it was rather late – the clock hands nearing midnight.

At the same time, just outside the Castle, the expected person was walking up the steps that led to the large, oak doors. The person, judging by their height, was a fourteen year old male. He wore a dark cloak with a green and silver trim and a sliver snake-shaped clasp. The boy held himself confidently with an air of aristocracy and power. His moves were graceful and fluent, almost cat-like.

The male was known under the name Harry Potter-Krum. He rarely used the 'Potter' in his name, not any more; however it was still there legally. He smirked mentally, knowing that his father practically signed his own death wish.

The oak doors swung open and the young wizard entered the great castle. His steps clicked as he walked on the marble floor of the multiple corridors. It took many turns and secret password-protected passageways but Harry managed to get to the door that blocked his entrance to the study in the highest tower. He seemed to have done it with ease and a sense of familiarity; if he was any other person, he would be lost as soon as he stepped into the castle.

Harry opened the door after a short knock and stepped into the study. Mr Krum – Harry's adoptive father – looked up from whatever he was reading and greeted his son with a small smile. He put down the parchment and waved Harry in. The boy closed the door and sat down in the armchair opposite the desk. He unclipped the clasp on his travelling cloak and let it slide off his shoulders.

"How was your trip? Your mother mentioned that you were whisked away by the Minister after the banquet at the Zabinis'." asked Mr Krum. He let the boy have a lot more freedom than others – one of the reasons being that it taught him responsibility. Both Harry and Viktor were raised to be independent and responsible. Since they had to make a lot of their decisions on their own, some of the things they did were pretty stupid but they soon learnt that buying a dragon egg in order to have a pet dragon was not a good idea and not to do it ever again.

"Tiring" The youth sighed. "Minister Obolensky decided that three in the morning, straight after a banquet, while both of us were at least tipsy would be a perfect time to sign some documents regarding some of my inventions and spells."

The older wizard chuckled. "Yes, I have always suspected that our Minister was quite nocturnal. I suspect that this was not the only thing keeping you out of the Castle, was it? A lot of time passed since three in the morning - a whole day, even."

Harry suddenly started rummaging through his pockets, in search of something. "Ah, yes. You mentioned that Goddess Bast's necklace was in the hands of Unspeakables. Thought you might want to have it."

He made an 'aha!' noise when he took out an item wrapped in slightly dirty cotton cloth. He unwrapped it, to show a beautiful gold necklace decorated with gemstones of various sizes and shapes. Mr Krum took the necklace from his son's hands, treating it as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. There was a certain spark in his eyes, one that only appeared in the eyes of dedicated historians and researchers.

"How did you manage to get this? I would have thought that the Unspeakables would have killed anyone for even being near this."

"Unspeakable DeRaps owned me a favour." Harry grinned mischievously. "And quite a lot of gold."

However, Mr Krum was not listening anymore. He was examining the priceless artefact and the world outside it was almost non-existent. Harry rolled his eyes like that and coughed loudly to get his father's attention.

"You'll have plenty of time to examine this after I leave, father."

Flushed, Mr Krum placed the necklace on the desk and turned his attention to Harry once again.

"Of course," He agreed. "Later. That reminds me, off to bed with you. We're going to Quidditch World Cup tomorrow."

"Viktor's playing, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then excuse me, but I have to go now. Goodnight father."

Screams and cheers of the impatient crowd were echoing through the stadium. The crowd was mostly dressed in crimson red or shamrock green was slowly filling up the seats of the stands around the pitch. The Bulgarians and their supporters, dressed in red, were sitting mostly separate from the green-clad Irish crowd. Flashes of cameras went off everywhere and the enchanted flags, shamrocks, hats, t-shits and buttons were singing songs insulting the opposing team or cheering along with the team they supported.

Up in the Top Box, a group of people were gathered. The British Minister for Magic was introducing his Bulgarian counterpart to the other Brits in the box – the Malfoys ("Lord Malfoy recently sponsored a Wolfsbane distribution program that our fantastic Healers at St Mungos created."), the Weasleys ("Mr Weasley works at the Ministry. A good man, he is, I heard that his Head of Department is thinking of giving him a promotion." At that, Arthur Weasley's ears turned the colour of his hair.) and the all-mighty Potters with their Boy-Who-lived son ("Here is our Sam. Clever boy, he is. Very clever. No wonder he got rid of You-Know-Who. At such a young age too").

"James, Lily this is the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, Mr Obolensky – Did I say that correctly? - Minister Obolensky, here are Sam's parents, James and Lily Potter." Minister Fudge said proudly.

The Bulgarian Minister looked at Sam sceptically. The boy had his mother's bright red hair – cropped short so it looked like James'. He had his father's hazel eyes and height. Almost as tall as his father at the age of fourteen, Sam was a bit on the chubby side. Nothing a bit of exercise and a right diet couldn't correct but it was still there. All in all, he looked stuck up, his chest puffed up and stealing looks at his father, just to check if the man's attention was on him. Minister Obolensky was no fan of stuck up brats, especially ones that were supposed 'heroes'.

Minister Obolensky eyed up the boy's father. He looked like a man that he would have gotten along with any other day but right now, he was slightly annoyed with him. He, after all, raised Sam and probably had a lot of influence on the boy – not a good one either.

His wife however, she looked like a smart witch. She was dressed modestly, unlike many other wives of pureblood wizards. Every once in a while, she was stealing worried glances at her son and sending both her husband and son displeased looks every time they seemed like they will try something stupid, embarrassing or both.

Stopping himself before he said anything insulting to the Potters, Minister Obolensky nodded his head and let his eyes scan around the Top Box, trying to find someone.

"Looking for someone, Minister Obolensky?" asked a silky yet powerful voice.

Everyone turned towards the stairs that lead into the Top Box. There stood a fourteen year old boy next to an older regal-looking couple. All three wore expensive, but modest robes in different but matching colours. They wouldn't want to be thought of as some undignified peacocks. All three were beautiful, in their own ways. They seemed to draw everyone to them with their sheer existence.

"Harry! Good to see you, dear boy. How is the research going? I heard that you're very close to a break through with the Time-Turner Sand project – or so some of the Unspeakables were saying last week." Bulgarian language rolled off the foreign minister's tongue, while he completely ignored the existence of the rest of the Top Box's occupants. "Good Evening, Mr and Mrs Krum. I'm glad to see you two again." The Bulgarian man greeted the older couple.

"Good to see you too, Minister." Mr Krum said and his wife followed with her own greeting, her voice a bit more cheerful than her husband's.

"Hello, Minister Obolensky." The teen, Harry Krum, replied – also in perfect Bulgarian. "The research is doing fine, however I won't confirm nor deny any breakthroughs – that would be telling." He gave the older man a small smile and tapped the side of his nose with his index finger.

Minister Obolensky let out a booming laugh. "You crack me up sometimes, Harry. Please, entertain this old man by telling something about your research, I've been dying to find something about it. The Unspeakables won't tell me a thing." The man pulled a rather childish face, which surprisingly suited him, considering has age and social standing.

Harry was about to reply when the British decided to turn the attention to them. "Hem-hem" coughed Minister Fudge, who had a look of displeasure upon his face due to being ignored.

"Oh, I'm sorry Minister Fudge, let me introduce you." Minister Obolensky spoke, this time in fluent English (Fudge turned a very interesting shade of angry purple). "This is Harry Krum – the pride and joy of the Durmstrang Institute and of Bulgaria."

"Pleased to make you an acquaintance, Minister Fudge." Harry nodded his head with a charming smile.

The two older Potters tensed. Lily, although glad to see her son, did not want him so close to James, especially since her husband wasn't in the best of moods after the previous hour's incident with the Malfoys. She knew everything of Harry's status in Bulgaria; she saw the boy at least once every two weeks and demanded updates on his life constantly. Lily knew that Harry was a rather important person there, and she couldn't be more proud of her son.

James on the other hand, was livid. His hand was curled into a fist, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his eldest. What was he doing back in Britain? Near him no less? James could barely agree to Lily's meetings with Harry, the fact that the boy was back and close to Sam, his _only _son, was infuriating. He couldn't comprehend why would the Bulgarian minister keep him in such high regards either.

The red haired youth, and son of James and Lily Potter was confused at the ordeal. He knew that the boy – Harry Krum – was from Bulgaria and that he was important there. What he couldn't understand was why Krum was so important while he, the Boy-Who-Lived, was in the same breathing space as him? After all, killing the most dangerous Warlock of the century was certainly far more important and interesting than some stupid egghead research.

"My pleasure, Mr Krum." Minister Fudge replied with a curt nod. "It seems that I am a bit behind on the happenings in Bulgaria, so excuse me for asking but what have you achieved to be so close to my Bulgarian counterpart at such a young age?"

"Let me explain, Harry." Mr Krum said before Harry could answer. The boy shared a look with him, a silent conversation between them and Harry nodded in agreement. "Upon entering Durmstrang at a younger age than his peers – he was eight I believe – Harry has risen in ranks rapidly. He has finished his NEWTs just this past summer. He has become the youngest wizard to graduate Durmstrang in the past four hundred years."

Minister Obolensky nodded in agreement and smiled proudly at Harry.

"What can I say? I had exceptional teachers." Harry laughed.

"Not only that," Mr Krum continued. "While doing that, Harry has been doing private research in his spare time. His research has interested the Unspeakables and with their help, he has achieved something that was quite exceptional. At the age of thirteen, he has improved the Fidelius Charm."

Murmurs of surprise went through the Top Box, some of the people sending Harry looks of admirations and respect. The boy's cheeks went slightly pink under the looks.

"I had lots of help. Without the Unspeakables, I wouldn't be able to do it." He tried to say.

"Don't be so modest, lad!" Minister Obolensky boomed and slapped Harry on the back and making him stumble slightly. "You did a great job, you should be proud of what you've done!"

"Thank you Minister." Harry murmured, regaining his balance.

"I don't get it. What's so special about you? You graduated school early and fixed some charm, big deal." Sam said suddenly with a sneer on his face. "I defeated You-Know-Who at the age of one, you can't get better than that!"

Lily shot her son a disappointed look. She didn't want Sam to be so arrogant, especially with the threat of You-Know-Who returning from the grave. It wasn't a trait befitting her son or a hero.

"You were one-year-old, Mr Potter. You could hardly measure your magical abilities with something like that." Harry replied calmly, not shaken by the boy's response. "If anything, they could be diminished due to the extreme usage of them at such a young age."

"Are you trying to call my son a squib?" James asked angrily, gritting his teeth. How dare he say that? Sam was twice as powerful as Harry would ever be!

"I am merely stating what was proven by research, Mr Potter. Wizarding children who use too much magic or become traumatised at a young age are commonly found less magically able compared to their peers. It might or might not be the case."

"I'm sure that it is _not _the case. So don't go around saying that because if it came to it I would show you that I'm the better one here." Sam growled, his hand dangerously close to the wand in his pocket.

The atmosphere was tense. No one spoke, with the people not directly involved shuffling uncomfortably in their seats. Harry kept eye contact with Sam, his green eyes clashing with Sam's own hazel eyes. While the first one looked calm and confident, the latter was close to snapping. It was clear that the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't used to criticism of himself.

"Boys, let's just leave it at this. The match is about to start." Minister Fudge said slowly. He really did not want a fight to break out, especially in front of the foreign Minister. It would be bad press for his Ministry and himself if anything like that happened, so naturally Minster Fudge did not want that to happen.

Harry just shrugged and went down to take a seat, however when he walked past Sam, he made sure to make eye contact and send a challenging look which made the other boy's blood boil.

The game turned out to be rather unexpected. Although it was the Irish team that won the match in the end, it was Viktor who has caught the snitch. A loud cheer was heard from the read headed twins in the top box as they collected their money from Ludo Bagman. The Bulgarian supporters refused to register the negative aspects of the game and concentrated on their seekers exceptional skills – such as pulling off the Wronski feint successfully.

"I must say that Viktor has done a fantastic job of this game." Harry commented to the Bulgarian Minister. "He really did his best. The rest of the team, although they did a good job, need some work to catch up with the Irish."

"Of course! Viktor is just as talented as you, dear boy." Minister Obolensky agreed, trying to think of something positive, as they lost game dampened his spirits. "We have fought well during the game."

"We wouldn't have it any other way, Minister." Harry replied, standing up. "Now excuse me, I shall go and see the team before Viktor bites their heads off for losing."

"Of course, of course..." The Minister mumbled as he turned to speak to his British counterpart – who was boasting about the Irish winning the game – just as the Irish team entered the Top Box.

Harry took that moment to slip away from the Top Box, noticed only by Lily Potter and the Krum couple, to join the festivities that would soon start among the Bulgarian team.

Three weeks passed since the Quidditch World Cup. Harry has joined his brother in all but blood and the other Durmstrang Seventh Years to come back to the Institute a week before the term formally started. He wouldn't have had to do it, as both he and Viktor have finished their NEWTs, however they have been specifically asked by Headmaster Karkaroff to join the graduating class.

They were all sat down in the Lecture Hall – a large circular room with a raised stage in the middle of it and solid wooden chairs surrounding it, each row slightly higher than the one in front. There were just over twenty of them there, all wearing the red Durmstrang uniform and with thick fur coats draped on the back of their chairs.

Professor Karkaroff was stood on the stage, his hands folded behind his back as he addressed his students. "As some of you may already know, the tradition of the Triwizard Tournament has come back to Hogwarts this year. Durmstrang will be one of the three schools participating." Murmurs spread quickly through the small crowd, but hushed quickly after Karkaroff sent them a look. "You are all here because I believe that you have the potential to be the Durmstrang Champion and you will all be coming to Hogwarts with me."

Remembering a small fact that Minister Obolensky has told him about the upcoming Tournament, Harry raised his hand to clarify what he knew. "Headmaster, but I was told that you have to be seventeen to participate in the Tournament this year. I'm only fourteen, so why am I here?"

"Mr Krum, I find you more than capable to join the Tournament. I have acquired special permission from the Minister in order to let you participate. Even if you don't get chosen by the Goblet of Fire, I believe that your knowledge and company will be welcome by the other students." Headmaster Karkaroff answered.

Harry nodded in agreement; he wasn't one to turn down such an opportunity. At the same time, another student raised their hand to speak. "So it is true that the Goblet of Fire will pick the Champions?"

"Yes, Dimitri, the Goblet of Fire will pick the Champions." Karkaroff replied. "We shall be leaving on October 23rd to arrive at Hogwarts on the day before Halloween. Until then, all of you will be practising spells, potions, runes and everything else that will prepare you for the Tournament if you get chosen. Now, please return to your dorms, I expect you to be up at no later than six am tomorrow. Goodnight."

The Durmstrang students shuffled in their seats, grabbing their coats and leaving the Lecture Hall. Harry loitered for a second to wait for Viktor and they left the Hall together.

"So what do you think?" Viktor asked. "Triwizard Tournament, eternal glory…the prize money is not that bad either."

"Yes, it would be great to win it." Harry agreed. "But going to Hogwarts…it definitely will be challenging."

Viktor nodded. He knew that it could be the worst year or the best year of Harry's life – depending on how they looked at it.

XVVVX

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for…months! Life has really caught up with me as I am in my last year of school and I have a lot of things to do and not enough time to write. I'm going to try to make some more regular updates from now on!

I would appreciate feedback in the form of reviews. Thank you!

~Bambi


	3. Chapter 3

Revengeful Heart

Chapter Three – Hogwarts

"_Though this be madness, yet there is method in't." _Hamlet Act 2, scene 2,

Contrary to the popular belief, Sam Potter wasn't as stupid as people thought him to be. Rather, he was an intelligent individual who has no need to use that intellect. His Hogwarts grades backed this statement up; as he showed exceptional abilities in the subject he was actually interested in. From the youngest years, Sam was given the world on a silver platter because of his status as the Boy-Who-Lived. He knew that he will never need to work for anything, as he had practically everyone under his thumb.

For that reason, he acted like he wanted to in public. Sam knew that many celebrities had two sets of 'personalities', so to speak. One being the kind, nice, charming public one and the other one being their true selves. However, Sam never bothered to pretend to be someone else.

From previous experiences he has learnt that the people who mattered to him didn't really care how he acted. 'The Daily Prophet' wouldn't dare to speak a bad word against him, with the Potters owning a large part of the newspaper. Sam could be as lazy, arrogant and rude as he wanted and everyone would still keep their mouths shut about it, as it would be political and social suicide for them to do the opposite.

Yes, being the only heir of the Potter fortune and Lordship whilst being the Boy-Who-Lived definitely had its perks.

Although, there was a certain person who dared to insult him and got away with it.

Harry Krum.

Sam's face twisted into a sneer. He really didn't like that guy – he had the audacity to insult him! Sam knew that he insulted him too, that he started it. However, he did it many times before and he never got that reaction. Therefore, it was Krum's fault.

That Krum character piked his curiosity. He seemed familiar, however Sam couldn't remember where from. His father refused to answer any of his questions and snapped at him every time he tried to demand answers. James was never angry at Sam, which furthered his curiosity.

It was after the fifth time that James snapped at him after they came back from the World Cup that Sam decided to put the intellect he had to use. He wasn't too happy about it, since he usually had others do his work for him. Despite that, the situation insisted on it, which is why Sam found himself locked in his private study (hardly ever used), mind and parchment at the ready to uncover the secrets of one Harry Krum.

xXx

The Bulgarian Ministry was probably one of the most secretive Ministries in Europe. It was obvious that their Department of Mysteries was guarded like gold and jewels were guarded by Goblins. The exclusive research facility that was the Department of Mysteries was actually a labyrinth carved on the inside of a mountain far away from any civilisation. Only a few people knew about it, and one of those lucky individuals was Harry Krum.

The said boy was walking through the labyrinth of corridors, his steps clicking on the moist stone. On either side of him, there were metal doors, sealing something behind all of them. There were screams, howls, cries and laughs coming from behind those mysterious doors. But he didn't really care; after all, it wasn't his problem. He eyed the small stream of blood that escaped under one of the doors curiously. Was someone playing with creature or human blood?

Harry flicked his wand at one of the metal doors on the left and it opened, crashing into the wall next to it. He turned on his heel and entered, the door closing loudly behind him. He came face to face with a short, thin man with mousey hair and watery eyes who clearly hasn't seen sunlight for weeks, if not months. Behind the short man, there was another one chained to the wall. The man had crimson red eyes and long, messy black hair framing his pale, dirty face. He wore tattered old clothes fitting someone from the 1400ths. It was clear that the clothes were once expensive, but now the clothes were not even fit for a beggar – ripped, stained and with the gold and jewels missing. The man looked exhausted, with a hungry look in his eye as he eyed the short man.

"Good day, Nikolov." Harry addressed the short man. "How's it going Vlad?"

The chained man snorted, but gave him a weak smile. "How could I be? I have been chained to this wall for over five hundred years now." He glared at Nikolov. "At the mercy of those pathetic humans."

It was Vlad Tepes, a vampire also known to the muggles as Vlad the Impaler. No one knew why he was at the Department of Mysteries, or how he got there. He refused to tell, claiming that his pride was hurt enough by just being there. All the Unspeakables knew was that Vlad was an extremely dangerous _thing_. His current guard and interrogator was Ivan Nikolov – a nasty and greedy Unspeakable.

"What do you want Krum?" Nikolov hissed, clearly not too happy to see Harry. The latter wasn't too pleased to have to make this visit but business was business. Business meant money and Harry loved money more than anything in the world.

"I just popped up to see why isn't the gold you owe me in my vault yet." The teen replied, leaning against one of the walls.

Nikolov sneered. "Why would I pay a brat like you?"

"I don't know, really." Harry hummed. "Maybe because I can set Vlad here on you, I'm pretty sure that he could do me that favour in return for freedom."

Nikolov eyed the vampire nervously as the said man was chanting 'Do it, do it' at them with a crazed look. Nikolov's eyes widened in fear as he took in Vlad's sharp nails and how he was tensing to get out of the chains. He knew that Vlad hated him with passion and that he would take any chance to make his life a misery.

"You wouldn't." Nikolov said, attempting to sound confident. Harry only raised one eyebrow at him in reply. Nikolov didn't move. Harry stepped closer to Vlad, his hand reaching to the chains. Nikolov froze, before scrambling to his desk and with shaking hands, throwing a bag of gold to Harry's feet.

Harry smirked and picked up the bag filled with galleons. He eyed it before turning to leave. "I expect to have the rest in my vault by Halloween. You know the consequences if you don't do as I say."

Nikolov nodded, but clenched his hand in anger. "Is money all you care about?"

Just as Harry was about to reach the door, he stopped and turned to reply. "Quite possibly, after all money does run the world." He replied, waving goodbye at Vlad. "See you Vlad; I have a ship to catch!"

xXx

Viktor Krum was sat in the small room on the ship the Durmstrang representatives were taking to Hogwarts, his prized Firebolt in his hands. The other seventh years were either in their rooms, resting or doing tasks around the ship while Headmaster Karkaroff was in his room, due to severe motion sickness.

As for the other Krum, he was wandering around the ship aimlessly, counting the money he got a few days ago from Nikolov. Viktor was polishing his Firebolt when Harry waltzed into the room, throwing a galleon in the air.

"Alexei said that we should get ready, as we're going to be there soon." Harry said as he put the galleon back into his pocket. He walked to the trunk that was sat on the end of his bed and opened it to pull out a very familiar object.

It was a thick, black coat with a white fur trim around the edge of the hood. Viktor raised an eyebrow as he remembered Harry wearing a smaller version of the same coat when he came to live with him and his parents. It looked exactly the same, although bigger and newer. Viktor's eyes flickered towards Harry's face, who had a pleased smirk on his face.

Harry knew very well why Viktor was looking at him like that. He did get this coat made specially for this occasion. He thought it to be a nice touch to come back wearing a very similar coat to the one he did when he left the Potters. Even if only Sam, who seemed to have forgotten his existence, was there to see it.

He, after all, had very big plans concerning the Potters – especially his darling father and his mini-me.

As Harry put the coat on, Viktor put away his Firebolt and pulled on his fur coat, constantly sending worried glances at his brother.

"Harry, what are you planning?" Viktor asked.

The said boy chuckled darkly before answering. "You'll see." He said and left the room, leaving Viktor to catch up with him.

xXx

The students of Hogwarts were getting impatient with the Durmstrang students. They were yet to arrive, and forced the Hogwarts students to stand out in the cold wearing just their uniforms. Many were not too pleased with it, as they wanted to join the Beauxbatons delegation in the Great Hall, where it was nice and warm.

Most of the students were smart enough not to voice their negative opinions on the third school wanting to be 'fashionably late'. However, there were those like Sam Potter who's mouth was bigger than the entirety of the Black Lake.

"Can't they just hurry up?" Sam complained. "Hello, the Boy-Who-Lived is freezing here!"

"Please do shut up, Sam." A fellow Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, said to him. "It's not that cold. Plus, it must be a long journey from their school to ours, I'm not surprised they're a bit late."

Before Sam could open his mouth to reply, some First Year brought their attention to the Black Lake. The dark waters stirred upon their eyes and the ripples slowly formed a vortex in the middle of the lake. A tall wooden pole came out at the centre of the waters – a mast. Slowly, the rest of the ship appeared out of the waters. It was made of dark wood and with its headless mermaid statue and with water dripping off the wood it looked quite haunted.

It took a while, but the ship has reached the shore and twenty-five people walked out of it. Except for one, all of them were wearing thick fur coats and hats. There was an older man walking in front, presumably the Headmaster, with the rest walking in pairs behind him.

The Headmaster of Durmstrang walked up to Albus Dumbledore, who stood slightly in front of the Hogwarts students and staff. A wide grin was spread on his face, but it never reached his eyes.  
>"Ah, Hogwarts." He said. "It's nice to be back. Hello Dumbledore, how are you?"<p>

"I am very well Headmaster Karkaroff. How was the journey?" asked Albus Dumbledore, an old wizard with a long, white beard and half-moon glasses. He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, among his other countless titles.

"It was fine." Karkaroff replied, earning a snort from the two boys standing behind him. The one wearing the fur coat tried to hide his amusement; however the other one didn't mind expressing it. Both knew that it wasn't fine, especially for Karkaroff.

"Dumbledore, have you had the chance to meet my students Viktor Krum and his brother Harry Potter-Krum yet?" mentioned Karkaroff, waving the two boys to step forward.

When Dumbledore heard Harry's full name, he looked at the boy with interest. He noticed that he certainly looked like Lily and James' son; however he could also be a distant relative. He hoped that it was a different Harry Potter from the one that left years ago.

"Potter, did you say? I didn't know that Sam Potter had a cousin going to Durmstrang." He finally said, hoping that he was right.

"Actually, I'm Sam's older twin. I was disowned and chose to live with the Krums at the age of eight." Harry replied, smirking. He knew that Dumbledore never paid much attention to him, so it wasn't surprising that he didn't recognise him straight away.

"Merlin, you have grown Harry. Welcome back to England, my boy."

"You don't have the right to call me your boy, Professor Dumbledore. I would appreciate it if you called me Mr Potter-Krum or Mr Krum." Harry replied calmly, his jade eyes cold. "Can we go inside yet? I'm sure that everyone is exhausted and hungry."

"Of course, of course, right away." Dumbledore muttered, the spark in his eye dimming. "Students, would you kindly make your way inside? It would be appreciated if our Bulgarian guests would follow us to the Great Hall."

xXx

It took just under a quarter of an hour to gather the three schools in the Great Hall and have them seated comfortably for the feast. The pale-blue robed Beauxbatons students were sat on the Ravenclaw table. Many still had their heads wrapped in scarves and were shaking while looking around distastefully at their surroundings. Some were muttering things to themselves in rapid French.

The Durmstrang students took off their heavy coats and sat down with the House of the Snake. They spread out on the table, unlike the Beauxbatons who huddled together. Some were examining the gold goblets and plates, genuinely impressed at the craftsmanship. It was clear that they didn't have such luxuries in their own school.

Dumbledore stood up as soon as everyone was comfortable, and soon the chatter between the students silenced. "Welcome," He started, opening his arm in a welcoming motion. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope that you'll enjoy the next year at Hogwarts. On that note, I would like to formally begin what you're all here for. Without further ado – Let the Triwizard Tournament begin!"

The students exploded in cheers. They only stopped when Dumbledore and Barty Crouch started explaining the rules of the Tournament. Everyone seemed to take the rules rather well; that is until they revealed the 'seventeen or older' rule.

The hall went wild. Students younger than seventeen – especially the ones that have just missed out – went into uproar. They started shouting and complaining, demanding the rules to be changed so everyone would have a fair chance.

"There is only one exception to that rule, which is Harry James Potter-Krum. He has been found competent enough to compete regardless of being underage." Mr Crouch shouted over the noise.

"Hey! How comes he gets to compete and we don't?" Sam stood up from his seat on the Gryffindor table. He thought that it was extremely unfair, especially since he was only fourteen, like Sam himself. If older students can't compete, and Sam can't too, then why can that Krum do so?

The Durmstrang students restrained themselves from rolling their eyes at the idiocy. They knew that Harry was a strong opponent and that he was a force not to be reckoned with. The others didn't know that, but it was still considered stupid by the Bulgarians that they judged a book by its cover so quickly.

"Mr Potter, to answer your question Mr Potter-Krum had a form signed by the Bulgarian Minister, two of his teachers and his guardians stating that he was capable of competing. That does not, however, automatically make him the Champion. He still has to be chosen by the independent judge to become one." Mr Crouch replied as soon as the Hall calmed down slightly. "No amount of influential power or connections got him here, but only his hard work on the academic field."

Grumpily, Sam sat back down. He shot a look at the dark haired boy. Harry was sat next to Victor, in silence. When he noticed the Gryffindor staring at him, he looked back and their eyes met. Neither broke the eye contact and stared at the other. Sam's hazel eyes against Harry's acid green ones. Harry looked confident, almost cocky, as if everyone danced to his tune. On the other hand, Sam looked determined and irritated, yearning to figure out the mystery that Harry Potter-Krum was.

Sam decided that he _will _find out. No matter what it takes? Yes. No matter. The mystery of the boy was bugging him, and destroying him from the inside. He felt it.

He had to start taking action. It wasn't a time to hesitate, but a time to be careful about his moves. Sam knew what his first step was, just as he turned away and broke the eye contact.

It was time to send a letter to his parents.

On the other side of the Great Hall, Harry was curious about his brother. It looked like they boy was planning something, something that Harry didn't know was good or not. Sam seemed to be an arrogant boy, which is what Harry gathered from the few meetings he had with him since he left the Potter household so many years ago.

However, their little staring contest seemed to have shown a different side of him. The Sam that Harry saw in his eyes was not _as _arrogant. He was smart, he was planning something. And it seemed that it wasn't a stupid plan. Harry believed wholeheartedly that the eyes were the windows of someone's soul. And it was just that very soul that Harry saw. And it made him curious.

Harry leaned lazily against the table, tapping his fingernails on the wooden table. He decided to let Sam do whatever he wishes for now, and see what comes out of it. Harry had to concentrate on the Tournament; he didn't have time to play silly boy games with his brother.

A smile crept onto his face. But if Sam proved to be a good opponent, then maybe, just maybe, he might amuse himself with a little game.

For now, Harry wanted Dumbledore and Barty Crouch to hurry up, as he wasn't in a mood to hear everything he already knew once again. The speech was pointless for the Durmstrang students, who now took themselves to occupying themselves with other things. If only the other two schools were smart enough to give them the information earlier, then they wouldn't have to bother with all this. All Harry wanted is for the food to appear, so they could eat and go back to their ship to sleep. Merlin knew he was hungry.

Viktor looked over at his brother and seeing the slightly annoyed and bored look and the tapping of the fingers, he sighed. Harry wasn't the most pleasant person to have to deal with when he was hungry, and it would show very soon.

Luckily for all of them, the speech finished quickly enough without much interruption from the students. Dumbledore quickly made the food appear and Harry gratefully filled his plate with food.

"So Harry, why was Sam Potter staring at you earlier?" Viktor asked, pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

"He's planning something." Harry replied between the bites of his chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Are you planning to stop it?"

"No.

"Why?"

"He's not a danger to my plans. I'm going to let him do whatever he wishes. I'm actually quite curious as to what he's planning."

"A certain part of it is really obvious."

"The Tournament? Yes it is. But I think it goes deeper that."

xXx

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are finally here! The girls from Beauxbatons are absolutely gorgeous, but the Durmstrang students seem really dark and mysterious. Like they're up to something. They didn't notice me. At all. Am I not that famous outside of Britain? Why?_

_Oh, I almost forgot. I found out something interesting. Like really interesting. I have a brother apparently, that Harry Krum that we met at the World Cup. How comes I didn't know about it? Dad always insisted that I'm an only child._

_By the way, I need your help. I got a form off Barty Crouch which needs to be signed by you two and the Minster. It's just so I can participate in the Triwizard Tournament. I already had Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore sign it._

_Can you please hurry up with it? I really need to have it back by tomorrow morning. The Champions are chosen tomorrow. I can't miss out on my chance!_

_Love,_

_Sam_

Lily Potter clutched the letter in her hands. Her eyes were burning with fury as she made her way to her husband's office. Lily was furious. The letter was really an eye-opener.

"James Potter!" She screeched as she opened the door to the office. The said man looked up from his work, his glasses half way down his nose and hair messier than ever.

"What is it Lily?" He asked, trying to stay calm. In reality, he was extremely worries, as he was scared of his wife's temper. He put the quill down and edged towards the back of the chair as Lily stalked towards the front of his desk.

"Explain this to me!" She screamed, throwing the letter in his face. "_Dad always insisted that I'm an only child?_ What are you playing at, James? You told Sam that he didn't have a brother? How comes he didn't remember Harry? They were sharing a room until they were five! JAMES POTTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

James looked away from his livid wife. How could he explain it? He couldn't deny the truth, but couldn't say anything. He made a promise. He would six feet under if he said anything.

"Well?" Lily growled, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"I-I can't tell you Lily." James said finally.

"Of course you can't." She replied. "You never can't. You never do! You never tell me anything. Not even that my own son doesn't know about the existence of his twin brother! Its fine, completely fine, James."

"Really?" asked James, hopefully.

"Of course not!" The red haired woman screeched. "How can it be fine? James Potter, why are you not telling me anything? I think I deserve answers. Your son deserves answers." She motioned to the picture of Sam and James that stood in the gold frame on the desk. Sam looked young in it, barely nine and was flying around his father in circles on his toy broomstick, laughing.

"Lily," James started, standing up from his seat. "I _can't_ tell you. I would forfeit my life if I did."

She narrowed her green eyes, staring right into his. Her breaths were slow and heavy, her fiery hair falling down her shoulders and back. Lily looked like an angered mother dragon, which was exactly what James Potter thought.

"This discussion has finished now." James said. "No buts Lily, I will not discuss this."

"We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow. And we will continue this conversation, James. I will not leave this like that." said Lily, as she turned on her heel and left the office.

Only then, James let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and fell into his chair. Tomorrow would be a long day indeed.

xXx

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I have arrived safely at Hogwarts. It is a really beautiful place; the castle is a work of art._

_Unfortunately, due to Headmaster Karkaroff, Dumbledore now know about my biological parents. Sam Potter seemed very surprised by it too. I am rather shocked at that reaction._

_I wouldn't be surprised if the Potters arrived at Hogwarts soon. I was wondering if you would like to visit, as James Potter might cause some trouble. Either way, both me and Viktor will be pleased to see you._

_I trust that you are well and Viktor says 'hello'._

_Best Wishes,_

_Harry _

XVVVX

A/N: Aren't you glad that I didn't make you wait that long this time? I hope that you enjoyed it, and that it shed some light onto the situation.

Please tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it!

~Bambi


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Some people wanted to see more of Harry's life at Durmstrang so here is a chapter about it. Warning though, there is some HarryxOC scenes but they don't last long. I merely added them to make Harry appear more like a teenage boy than a robot genius virgin who is waiting for 'The One' to sweep him off his feet. No worries, this is still HarryxDaphne, which will come in future chapters._

Revengeful Heart

Chapter Four: Durmstrang

_"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and  
>some have greatness thrust upon 'em." Twelfth Night Act 2, Scene 5<em>

Viktor Krum has always been considered a smart child. When he was seven years old, he managed to find a spell in his parents' library and learn it without any help. The spell itself wasn't too difficult, but the fact that Viktor did it with no assistance, could keep the entire thing a secret and wandlessly perform the spell was a great achievement for a child.

It was no surprise that he was beyond happy when he found someone equally as intelligent. When Viktor met Harry for the first time, the boys almost immediately became friends. Harry was younger than Viktor by almost four years, but it didn't stop the boys from becoming friends. The older boy quickly discovered that Harry was just as intelligent as he was at that age and took it upon himself to teach the boy.

When Viktor was told that Harry was to come live with them and that they would be considered brothers, he became so happy that he conjured fireworks in his father's study and let them off all with accidental magic. It took Mr Krum hours to get rid of the bothersome fireworks, as every time Viktor got excited that day, they started off again.

When the summer came and Viktor finished his first year at Durmstrang, it has been decided that Harry was to join him there next year. By then, the two boys were inseparable, even with Viktor coming home only for breaks and some weekends. Harry was desperate to join his adopted brother at Durmstrang. He was studying almost every day when Viktor was away, in order to catch up with the older boy and be in the same classes as him.

On the first of September of the year Harry turned eight years old, he was travelling to Durmstrang with Viktor, practically jumping in his seat as a magical ship called _Калиакра_ or _Kaliakra_ took them from the Bulgarian port city of Varna to Durmstrang. Both boys were wearing their Durmstang uniform already – blood red robes, fur cloaks and heavy boots.

During their journey to Durmstrang, Harry found out from one of the older students that Durmstang was located on one of the islands scattered near the coastline of Northern Sweden. The Isle of Durmstrang was protected by heavy charms and wards that made it invisible to muggles and wizards alike – unless you were one of the students or school masters.

The journey to Durmstrang took most of the day, sped up with magic. By the time that they arrived to the Isle of Durmstrang, it was dark outside and the waters surrounding the ship and the island were black.

When Harry saw Durmstrang for the first time, he was flabbergasted. The Castle sat upon a cliff overlooking the ocean's dark waters. It seemed to be almost growing out of the cliff, as if it was carved out of it. Durmstrang was a simple yet magnificent construction, with no fancy towers or high arches but still an exceptional piece of architecture. It seemed like almost an entire wall was built of glass windows, glowing from the lights on the inside of the building.

As Harry stood on the docks on the bottom of the cliff, it was difficult for him to look away from the Durmstrang Castle. His eyes seemed to be glued to it, admiring it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Viktor, as he saw what Harry was staring at.

Harry nodded. "I wish I came here earlier." He replied. "I'm so glad that I got the chance to see it; to – to – to be able to learn here! It's all so exciting, isn't it?"

While Harry's eyes lit up, he seemed like the eight year old he was. Viktor sometimes forgot that Harry was still a child, as he acted so mature most of the time. He grew up so quick; it was refreshing to see Harry acting his age.

Viktor lead the hyperactive Harry towards the carriages, pulled by great Granian horses. They managed to get a carriage with two of Viktor's friends – Russian twins Serafina and Sergei Lukaszenko.

"Aren't you a bit young for school, Harry?" asked Serafina sceptically.

"No, I'm not." Harry grinned. "I took entrance exams for Second Year a month ago and passed, meaning I'll be in the same year as you and Viktor."

"Hear that, Serafina?" Her brother laughed. "We'll have another genius amongst us. We're never going to stand a chance at getting the highest scores now. It was bad enough with just Viktor here!"

Serafina huffed and turned to look out of the carriage window in silence. The Krums' cheeks reddened at Sergei's comment. Harry looked at Viktor uncertainly, noticing that Serafina didn't act too welcoming.

"She'll come around." Viktor reassured. Harry nodded, but was unsure whether Viktor was right. Serafina seemed like a person who took first impressions to heart and it seemed that her impression of Harry wasn't very good. However, he would tolerate her because she was Viktor's friend. He hoped that she didn't act too hostile towards him either, for Viktor's sake.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the entrance of the Durmstrang Castle. The students were ushered towards the main doors by teachers as soon as they got out of the carriages. It was all a very quick procedure, as it seemed that they were running slightly late. Dazed, Harry followed Viktor and his two friends through the crowd. They were lead through the last part of the courtyard, up the stone stairs and into the Entrance Hall.

The Entrance Hall made Harry feel extremely small. It was an enormous room, well-lit and not extravagant. With the grey stone walls and the black stone floor, the architecture was bulky and simple – more practical than decorative. Some benches lined the walls and a heavy staircase lead to the higher floors. Beside that, there were two doors – one leading outside and the other to the Main Hall. The only decorative thing that could be found were the portraits – some ancient and some slightly more recent – of the previous headmasters of Durmstrang. They dated back to the very founding of the Institute, and every single one of the headmasters was looking expectantly at the students who passed by them towards the Main Hall.

If the Entrance Hall made Harry feel small, in the Main Hall he was microscopic. To put it in blunt terms, the place was _humongous_. Almost twice the size of the Entrance Hall, the Main Hall could hold three times the population of Durmstrang if needed. The room was lit with the light of the torches scattered on the walls and the candles situated on all the tables.

There were eight tables in total – one for each year and a separate one for the teachers, spaciously separated around the room. One of the tables was put on the raised platform on the opposite side of the room to the entrance – right in front of the wall which was entirely made of glass looking over the cliff and the few hundred feet drop down to the ocean. Once again, practicality won over anything else when the room was designed. The tables were set with fairly cheap cultery and plates, nothing extravagant and the food was set on the tables. It all looked delicious and the steam from the hot dishes danced around above the tables.

Harry was lead to sit with the Second Years. There were twenty-something people in each year apart from the Sixth Year where the number was closer to mid-thirties. They were not separated into Houses like Hogwarts, but into years. There weren't nearly enough of them to separate them into anything else.

It only took mere minutes to have the hundred and seventy-something students to settle down in the Hall. Headmaster Karkaroff loomed over them as he stood in front of his seat, daring the students to make a sound with his stern look.

"Welcome back to Durmstrang Institute." He said. "I expect this year to be as good as the previous ones. Last year we have reached one of the highest academic records for our OWL and NEWT students with 95% of them getting Exceeds Expectations or above in six or more subjects. Congratulations to the current sixth years for gaining such OWL marks.

"The current list of forbidden items can be found in your Year Mentor's Office. The try-outs for the school's four Quidditch clubs will be held later on this month, again more information in your Year Mentor's Office.

"For the First Years joining us this year, your Year Mentor will be School Master Ivanov. He will lead you to the dormitories after the feast."

Headmaster Karkaroff continued to speak about such things as the school rules and the school day as well as listing off the new students. Harry's name was mentioned with the First Years, although it was briefly mentioned that he would be joining the second years. No one seemed to be making a big deal of it and Harry liked it that way. The less he stood out before he got a chance to prove himself, the better it was for him. After all, he would be the youngest in the school by far and there are many who would not hesitate to make his life a misery just because he appeared to be weaker than them.

Harry glanced at Viktor, then at the other people at his table. It will definitely be a challenge to make a name for himself, especially with the many disadvantages, but he reckoned that he could do it.

xXx

It has been five years since Harry first set his foot at Durmstrang. The boy was now in his official sixth year at Durmstrang, but along with Viktor he skipped a year soon after their OWLs and took lessons with the current Seventh Years who were to take their NEWTs that year.

In the past six years, Harry achieved a lot. His life seemed to be an endless study lesson, constantly learning, researching, discussing, reading and taking notes. There was not a minute when he was not thinking of something related to his NEWTs or reasearch. It was exactly that sort of behaviour that aroused the attention of the Unspeakables and made them recruit him into their ranks.

However, even though pretty much all his time was taken up by academics, did not mean that he neglected the vital parts of a teenager's life. During his first year he quickly became friends with Sergei and Serafina – the girl took longer to warm up to him, but after a year of dealing with his existence and her brother's constant nagging, she gave in to his charms.

Harry also took part in Quidditch for one year as a Seeker, but gave it up when the Unspeakables recruited him. His team won with everyone but Viktor's and they only lost to them by ten points.

It was mid-December and Harry was practising some of the duelling spells , in order not to get rusty. He was in the Duelling Room – a vast room littered with dummies, spell books and other useful duelling equipment. He was alone as it was close to midnight and many students were either in their beds or preoccupied with more relaxing things. Usually, Harry would be in his room doing something less physically straining, but he neglected his usual training sessions for the past week and had to get back into habit.

He was growing tired. It was a long day and the spells were draining. Although most of them were basic spells, using a lot of magic for a long period did exhaust a wizard. Harry may be a powerful wizard, but he was no Merlin – he used magic for most of the day and the results were starting to show.

Focused on the task at hand, he did not notice someone walking into the Duelling Room. Spell after spell, his movement was slowing down and sweat broke out on his forehead. Deciding that it was enough for one day, he cast the last _Stupefy_ at the dummy and stopped.

"Having fun?" A feminine voice said behind him. Harry turned on his heel to see an attractive sixteen year old female leaning against the door frame. She was tall and lithe, with a pretty face and long hair.

"Serafina." Harry smiled. "Didn't expect to see you here. Weren't you staying the night at the Village?"

The Village was exactly what it sounded like. On the island that housed Durmstrang Institute, there was a nameless village that worked a bit like Hogsmeade in England. It had a few establishments and shops in order to entertain the students of Durmstrang during their free time. Many stayed there for weekends – especially the older students as drinking was prohibited in the school but not at the village. The shops were owned mostly by Durmstrang graduates or elderly couples. If someone was in need of a bit of spending money, they could also get a part-time job at some of the shops or pubs. All in all, it was a place favoured by the students.

"I was." The girl replied. "But I felt like coming to see you. To make sure that you don't pass out from too much work or something."

"I didn't know you cared." Harry teased, grinning at her.

"I don't." Serafina replied curtly. "But Viktor and Sergei would never shut up if something happened to you."

Harry just shook his head and walked up towards her. She arched her eyebrow at him, looking down at him. He wasn't short by any means, but Serafina had the tall willowy figure that other girls envied, plus she was his senior.

"Viktor is back in or dormitory, so is Sergei. They would probably come and drag me back there if I stayed out after midnight. So no need to worry about me." He grinned cheekily, now only a step away from Serafina.

"Stop poking holes in my excuses and come here." Serafina murmured, taking hold of Harry's hand. The boy did not hesitate, with a confident smile he went to kiss her lips.

They spent some time like that. Kissing, touching, hugging. Nothing that stepped too much out of line (even though in the eyes of their siblings, holding hands was considered a taboo), but it still got their hearts racing. That was what it was all about, getting their hearts to beat like drums, to make them pump the adrenaline through their bodies that little bit faster.

It didn't mean anything. To both of them, it was just a way of experimenting, a fickle teenage thing that would be gone and forgotten as fast as it came.

It was oddly comforting to be able to have a romantic relationship without the serious parts. Harry knew that he would want to settle down with a girl sometime, one day, but for the time being he was having fun and that's what it was all about. Not love, not devotion – just pure, teenage hormones. It was all hormones and nothing hurt.

It continued for a while. Kissing, teasing gropes of her breast. Giggles that escaped when they separated to catch a breath. He was younger, she was older but to them it didn't matter. After half an hour, both felt positively _giddy _and couldn't stop themselves from laughing at what they just did.

"A lot of girls would kill to be in my position." Serafina giggled as both her and Harry were sat leaned against the wall of the Duelling Room.

"A lot of guys would kill me for being in this position." Harry retorted.

"Yeah..." She smiled blissfully, deciding to lean against him. "You know how you're my gay best friend?"

"I'm not gay though..."

"Yeah, but Sergei is my brother best friend, Viktor is my manly best friend and you're his brother and you're younger than me. Plus, you're the one that I talk about boys and clothes with." Serafina explained, playing with her nails.

"That's true." He smiled. "What about it?"

"My mum told me that a man asked for my hand in marriage."

Silence. Harry knew that Serafina came from a pureblood family who valued traditions, arranged marriages included. "Who is he?"

"He's in your year. The Chaser on Viktor's Quidditch team."

"Nikolov?"

"Yeah, that one."

Nikolov wasn't bad. He was nice enough and his family was wealthy. Good enough grades and it was rumoured that he would be going into professional Quidditch after he graduated.

"I guess that our nightly endeavours will come to a halt then."

"You make it sound like we had a heated forbidden affair." said Serafina. "What do you think of him?"

"He's a nice guy. Will be good to you."

"I sure hope so. Or I'm doing what my cousin did and run away with a muggle." she joked. "Now you need to find someone."

Harry gave her a funny look. "Me? I'm thirteen for Merlin's sake. I'm not going to settle down for a while."

"Keep thinking that, Krum."

"I will."

XVVVX

A/N: And we're back with another chapter :) Sorry for taking forever with this story but I do have a life and other projects ^_^"

It was said earlier but this is more of a filler chapter. People wanted to know Harry's life at Durmstrang so I have you some of it. I'll write more fillers like this and will put them up between the 'storyline' chapters. That is, unless you guys don't want them. There would be more about Viktor, Serafina, Sergei, Harry's lessons and involvement with Quidditch/Unspeakables among other things.

As always, your opinions and reviews are appreciated.

~Bambi


	5. Chapter 5

Revengeful Heart

Chapter Five – Meetings

"_Love all, trust a few. Do wrong to none." All's Well That Ends Well, Act 1 Scene 1_

The night and morning passed quickly in the eyes of the inhabitants of Hogwarts. As the afternoon sun shed light on the castle, most students were unable to control their excitement as they watched their peers come up to the fiery goblet and throw their names in. Some did under the cover of the night, not giving it much thought; while others swaggered into the previously unused hall that housed the Goblet of Fire during daytime and cockily watched the flames lick the paper with their names written on it.

The Beauxbatons strolled in during the early hours of the morning, just after breakfast to throw their names in. Lead by their Headmistress, the witches and wizards in silk robes approached the goblet in an orderly fashion, very much unlike most of the excited students of Hogwarts. With an air of superiority, the Beauxbatons students left the hall soon after they places their names in.

"Move out of the way!"

Sam Potter barged into the hall during the last minutes of his lunch. He pushed past everyone, clutching a letter in his hand. Behind him, Professor McGonagall walked briskly, attempting to catch up with the Boy-Who-Lived. She looked slightly embarrassed at his behaviour.

The ginger boy only stopped when he reached the age-line around the Goblet of Fire. Grinning, he took out a messy piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Professor McGonagall as soon as she reached him. Hesitantly, she took it from him.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Mr Potter? The Tournament is very dangerous and challenging." The elderly witch asked for the last time.

"Of course! I got all the signatures, didn't I? I should be able to compete then!" The boy replied.

"If that's what you wish. I bid you good luck, Mr Potter. This is not something you can back out of." Professor McGonagall said as she stepped over the glowing runes of the age-line.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it!"

The witch frowned in distaste. "Mind your manners, Mr Potter." She threw the piece of paper into the fire, which consumed it immediately.

"You're actually stupid enough to volunteer?" A haughty female voice said. Sam turned to see an uncommon sight. Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass standing next to each other, with the same distasteful look on their faces – directed at him.

"It's not stupid! When I win, I'll get eternal glory and a bag full of galleons. Eternal glory, Granger!" Sam retorted. "Besides, what are you doing with that ugly snake?"

By any means, Daphne Greengrass was not ugly. In fact, she was one of the prettiest girls in school. Her hair was a rich shade of brown that fell down to her waist and her eyes were a vivid grey – almost silver. Her height wasn't as impressive as her pretty face, but she made up for it with a well-developed body. Her Slytherin uniform was impeccable and she oozed confidence and aloofness that was common in purebloods. Standing next to Hermione Granger, there was a clear contrast between the two.

"People _died _in this tournament, Potter. You are an idiot for joining to fight against seventh-years! The Goblet of Fire probably won't even consider you for a Champion." Hermione said. "And don't call her that, Potter. I was actually returning Greengrass' notes from Ancient Runes."

"Thank you Granger, but I'm capable of defending myself against Potter's petty insults. Unlike some people, I am above such things." Daphne said, putting the Ancient Runes notes in her bag. "I shall take my leave then."

Just as the girl was about to leave, a large group of people made their entrance to the Hall.

Lead by the two Krums and Headmaster Karkaroff, the Durmstrang students walked into the hall with perfect composure and an air of superiority – mostly. Karkaroff strutted in the lead with chest puffed up and his yellow teeth on show in a holier-than-thou smile. Viktor Krum had a completely determined look on his face while his brother looked like he was taking a walk in the park. He looked mostly prim and proper, apart from the unbuttoned top button of his robe.

"I'll leave you to it Viktor." Harry took out a paper slip out of his pocket and handed it to his elder brother. Viktor accepted it and after Karkaroff nearly made him fall from patting him on the shoulder, stepped over the age line as the first one out of the Durmstrang students.

Harry didn't even bother to watch, preferring to join Sam and the two ladies for a conversation than watch something he most likely knew the outcome of. A single burst of flames appeared behind him just as Sam noticed Harry behind him.

"What do you want Krum?" Sam sneered.

Ignoring Sam's general rudeness, Harry smiled and nodded at the two girls. Daphne was yet to leave as was Hermione. "Hello ladies," The green eyed boy said smoothly, before turning to Sam. "I heard that you were given permission to join the Tournament."

"Then you've heard right. What about it?"

"No need to be rude. I was just saying." Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, good luck then, Sam. I'm sure that you've been informed of the high death and severe injury rate that comes with the Tournament."

Sam muttered something that sounded like 'Not you too', before flipping the bird at Harry. Hermione, who saw the action clearly, spluttered at her house mate's behaviour and promptly opened her mouth to tell him off. The red-headed boy waved the girl off before she could start and stomped away out of the room. Harry watched him carefully with eyes shining with amusement.

Hermione was flabbergasted. That boy had the nerve! Sam Potter was the rudest boy she had the displeasure of meeting and even though she knew that technically she would have to cheer the Hogwarts Champion on in the Tournament; she wanted Sam and Harry to get chosen just so the latter could kick the obnoxious Potter's behind. If she could, she would do it herself, however _she _knew of the dangers of the tournament and respected the fact that she wasn't ready for anything like it.

Compared to Hermione, Daphne was rather calm. She learnt to ignore Potter's irritating presence and behaviour a long time ago, so she paid little attention to the spoiled brat. Her eyes were on the one and only Harry Krum, who sparked her interest. Actually, the entirety of the Durmstrang delegation made her knees weak and heart flutter, but the younger Krum was the one she was interested in the most.

Daphne did her research about the boy, which basically meant smooth talking any and all information about him from everyone she could get her hands on. She even managed to speak to one of the Durmstrang students about him and what she found out pleased her. Harry Krum was born a Potter, graduated Durmstrang early due to excellent grades and was recruited by the Bulgarian Unspeakables rather quickly. He was also quite good on a broomstick from what that Durmstang girl said, but preferred academic subjects to sports. Apparently Headmaster Karkaroff went to great lengths to allow the Krum brothers to represent Durmstrang, due to their knowledge as he believed that they would have a higher chance of winning.

Of course, Daphne knew that the Krum boy wasn't as flawless as the rumours said. However, so far the pros outweighed the cons and Daphne might be a hopeless romantic wanting her prince in shining armour, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that as a Pureblood heiress, she is more than likely to end up in an arranged marriage with a less than desirable wizard quite possibly twice her age and inbred so much that her children would sprout an extra leg and a pair of horns as well as a tail.

If she found an acceptable candidate for a fiancée and later husband herself, she wouldn't be stuck with someone who would treat her like an object. Daphne was a sensible girl for her age and a picky one at that. She saw nothing major wrong with Harry Krum. It was only a matter of getting him to know further before making any decisions. After all, he could turn out to be absolutely horrible and a player, but for now she was nice enough. Harry's own opinions would've to be taken into considerations too.

Although, from the look he just gave her, Daphne thought that it wouldn't be a problem.

Harry liked what he was seeing. He _really _liked what he was seeing, or rather, who. The girl in the green Hogwarts uniform that was previously conversing with the red-clad girl and Sam was definitely pleasing to the eye. He didn't care that he sounded shallow, he was a male teenage boy who could appreciate beauty when it was presented to him in a pretty, neat and green packaging.

"Excuse my poor manners, I never introduced myself. My name is Harry Potter-Krum, please call me Harry." Harry smiled at both girls.

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." The bushy haired Gryffindor replied.

"Daphne Greengrass. Pleasure to meet you, Harry." The Slytherin said, her face hinting at a small smile.

"Pleasure is all mine, Hermione and Daphne." He said. "But enough of the formal talk, I'm sure that both of you are looking forward to the Champion Choosing Ceremony?"

Hermione's eyes glistened. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to see who the champions are. I'm speculating about the Hogwarts Champion of course, and from what I know there are a few favourites out of the people I know put their names in the cup and – Oh my goodness! I'm going be late for Transfiguration!"

The bushy-haired girl ran off, shouting goodbye and a sorry at Harry and Daphne. The Durmstrang boy chuckled as Hermione frantically dodged a cluster of first years on her way out of the hall. Daphne too, showed her amusement by letting out a small giggle.

"I suppose that I have to be leaving too. It wouldn't be good if I was to be late for my Charms class." Daphne flicked her brown locks back as she adjusted the back on her shoulder. "I'll see you around Harry."

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Harry echoed. The Slytherin girl started to walk away when she suddenly stopped a few steps away and turned her head. She gave Harry a wicked smile which made the boy grin back.

"Good luck with the Ceremony, Harry." She said over her shoulder before quickly making her way out of the hall and in the opposite direction to where Hermione went off to a couple of minutes before.

x...x

Viktor Krum wasn't sure if Harry having a stupidly large grin plastered on his face for the past hour was a good thing. Since the two boys left the hall with the Goblet of Fire in it, the younger Krum looked starstruck. Viktor wasn't sure whether he wanted to know why, but it was irritating since a starstruck Harry was a Harry reduced to single-word answers and no common sense at all.

It reminded him of the time when Harry had his first crush. That was a sight to behold – the younger boy walked with his head in the clouds for a full week before someone managed to knock some sense into him. In the end, Harry went on one date with the girl to the Village before proclaiming that she was too much of an airhead to be his type.

When Harry started humming muggle songs to himself, Viktor thought that enough was enough. Hitting the back of the green eyed boy's head lightly with his hand, the Quidditch player managed to snap Harry out of his dreamland.

"Snap out of it, Harry. You need to actually be fully aware of everything right now."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it Viktor." Harry murmured, a ghost of a smile still on his face. "Although, I'm wondering about something...Why?"

The Bulgarian wizard stopped on the edge of the lake, looking over the calm waters with thoughtful eyes. The younger wizard stood a little behind him, watching as he carefully examined a stone he picked up from the shore. Before replying, Viktor skimmed the stone which after a few jumps fell into the dark waters of the Black Lake.

"Why what?"

"Don't be stupid, you know exactly what I mean. Why didn't you put your name in the Goblet? I thought we agreed that we would do this together."

A bitter smile appeared on Viktor's face. The man took another stone and skimmed it before he looked over his shoulder. Harry stood a bit behind him, shoulders hunched and a disappointed look on his face. True, Viktor agreed to joining if Harry did, because otherwise Harry wouldn't have even considered it. However, Viktor knew that he wouldn't make a good Champion. Not now, not ever.

"I am not the Durmstrang Champion that everyone wants." He looked at the younger male. "They expect you."

Harry huffed, looking away. His hands were clenched into fists and his shoulders were tense – Viktor knew that his younger brother hated the decision that he made. "I _know_ that. But it doesn't mean that I have to like it. I thought you wanted to compete?"

"For what? Money and fame? I already have more than enough of both." He scoffed, his eyes following the ripples appearing in the water. Harry was throwing stones violently at the water, not making them skim, but letting them fall into the lake as soon as they reached the water surface. "It's time for me to take the back seat and let the rest of the wizarding world discover _your _talent."

Viktor stared directly into Harry's impossibly green eyes, not letting himself become intimidated by their intensity. "You know I'm right Harry."

Green eyes looked away.

x...x

The Hogwarts populace accepted the fact that Lily and James Potter would stroll into the Great Hall on the eve of the Champion Choosing Ceremony. Their son did enter after all and the Potters were known for always being there for Sam, especially in important moments like the Triwizard Tournament. Regardless of whether he would get chosen or not, they would there. It wasn't a surprise when exactly that happened and the Potter parents walked into the Hall.

What was surprising was the fact that Lily Potter looked absolutely livid as she stalked towards the Slytherin table where the Durmstrang representatives sat, while completely ignoring Sam's existence in the hall. Her husband looked meek and nervous for once in his life as he followed his wife a few steps behind her, dragging his feet as he walked.

Harry did not break the eye contact that he had with his biological mother. He was curious as to what got her so riled up – he never saw her so angry. The fiery haired woman with a temper to match didn't even have to open her mouth for Harry to understand what she needed. Nodding at her, Harry nudged Viktor as he stood up. Both followed Lily out of the Great Hall, joined by James and Sam.

"I thought that this conversation needed to be held in private. No point causing a scene in public." Lily explained, as she lead them into an unused classroom close to the Great Hall. With a swish of her wand, the door closed behind them and the only female in the room turned on her heel to face them.

Harry noted that James looked particularly nervous while Sam was more majorly confused. From that, he guessed that Lily did some tongue-lashing before she even arrived at Hogwarts. He wondered what exactly caused the sudden anger. Harry was convinced that it was well-deserved, however he didn't know the exact reasons for it.

"Now James dearest, would you like to explain to those wonderful boys why we're here?" Said Lily in a sickly sweet voice.

James hesitated, looking down at his shoes. He opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again. Like a child's, his brow furrowed in deep concentration and sweat appeared on his brow. He looked more like a young wizard during his first OWL exam rather than the accomplished and successful wizard he was supposed to be.

"Well?" Lily asked sharply. "No? Are you sure? Well then, _dearest_ perhaps this will help your memory."

Lily took out the letter that Sam sent the previous night. She handed it to Harry and Viktor, who read through it quickly. Two pairs of eyebrows rose in question.

Tension was heavy in the air. Everyone in the room was shifting uncomfortably, hoping that someone would finally break the silence. Lily sent a look at her husband, while Sam was looking back and forth between his parents. Harry was clutching the letter in his hand, trying to stop himself from ripping it to pieces. Viktor felt like he shouldn't be there, however he knew that Harry needed him.

Eyes almost glowing with anger, Harry looked up to scowl at James whilst the man looked away from everyone to examine one of the desks. His supposedly Gryffindor courage didn't make an appearance as of yet. "Will someone explain this?" Harry's voice was low, hinting at the promise of pain if he didn't get his answers.

"Yeah! What's going on here mum, dad?" Sam demanded.

Lily's eyes were almost burning holes into James' head. The man looked up hesitantly and promptly sighed. "I'll explain what I can, which is not much." He finally said before turning to look directly at Harry. "But don't take what I said as a try to get on your good side, boy. I'm only doing this because I love Lily, not because I care about you."

XVVVX

A/N: I apologise for making you wait, however by now you should know that I don't update regularly at all. It's been months, I know. I'm largely at fault, as most of this was written in the past week rather than spread across the last few months. I've been busy, but there were times that I wasn't.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Finally, I made Harry and Daphne meet. Please don't hate the girl, she is a pureblood and she was raised by purebloods with pureblood values. I won't say that she will change largely, however there will be things going on that will stop her from appearing to be so shallow. I didn't want her to be completely perfect after all. And no, this is not love at first sight. Sure, they liked what they saw, but there are many things to come that will make them both love and hate one another. So bear with me until then.

Another thing, for the past few months that I've been trying to find a beta. If any of you are proficient at proof-reading British English (preferably) and could manage to deal with my terrible posting schedule, I would appreciate a PM so we could talk about it.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I feel like it doesn't meet up to my usual standards, especially the last scene. It's changed drastically from the first version, therefore it was one of the most difficult to write.

Also, yes I have changed my pen-name. It's now TakesInLight, however I am still the same old Bambi.


	6. Chapter 6

Revengeful Heart

Chapter Six – Revelations

"_Hell is empty and all the devils are here" The Tempest Act 1, Scene 2_

They stood in a circle shape around the room, one that allowed them to see everyone clearly without turning their heads to odd angles. James was stood the farthest away from everyone, carefully choosing his words before he spoke. The next few things he was about to say were important and had to be said in a certain way in order not to make a mistake of saying too much, or too little.

"Lily, you remember the circumstances of how Sam and Harry were born." James started. "They were almost two weeks late and the Healers couldn't do anything as the natural magic was too strong."

The red-headed woman nodded. "Yes, we had to leave them for two days in St Mungo's for supervision to check whether the birth affected them at all. What does that have to do with anything?"

"During that time, I met one of the Healers. His name was –" _Caius Fritz._ James hesitated. He couldn't say the name. No, it was one of the things that had to be omitted. "Nevermind, the name is not important. He was one of the Healers supervising Harry. When I spoke to him, he...he told me some troubling things."

"What things?" Blurted out Sam. He was just as curious as everyone else in the room. He didn't notice the door creeking open and two figures sliding into the room; neither did anyone else – everyone was concentrating on what James' had to say.

"The Healer said that there was an old prophecy that he and his...family guarded for hundreds of years. He said that it concerned my son – Harry, in fact. He said that it was of utmost importance that the prophecy never became reality, or there would be terrible consequences."

"Terrible consequences? What could a newborn child do that could be so bad?" Asked Viktor, who was unsure of whether James was speaking the truth or simply spinning lies to hide behind. Viktor would bet on the latter, however he wasn't certain. James didn't seem like the type to make such intricate lies.

"Try the end of the wizarding world as we know it." James muttered bitterly in response to the older Krum teen's question. "He told me exactly what to do to prevent it...steps to never let that happen. Of course, it came with a price."

He paused, letting everyone take in all the information. Everyone looked thoughtful, apart from the two figures that no one noticed before. Those two, those two looked livid.

"That price being ruining Harry's childhood? You didn't even have any proof of him actually being the child the prophecy spoke of!" Growled a male voice. Everyone turned to see a witch and a wizard stood near the door – Mr and Mrs Krum. Both looked anything but happy at James' revelations.

"I...I did. The Healer – he – he showed me _so much!_ I found out so many things, but...I cannot possibly tell you." The eldest Potter tried to explain himself, however he stumbled over his words. "However, yes, that was unfortunately part of the price. The Healer told me that I had to belittle him, be cruel. Harry had to be hardened to accept negative emotions...because – because if he was praised and loved for all his life and then suddenly it all was to be lost, then he would snap. He would break and destroy everything in his path."

"James." Lily's voice was threatening, her mouth open aghast. "You cannot possibly tell me that this Healer is the reason you act like this."

The man hung his head low, not answering his wife. The red-headed woman sighed in exasperation, muttering to herself as she shook her head. "James, _what is wrong with you?!"_

His body stiff, James winced at the red-head's shriek. "Nothing is wrong with me, Lily. I did what I had to do. That boy has the power to bring us all down." He whispered. "Do you want that to happen?"

"I assure you that I have no intention of destroying the world." Harry piped in. "And you should stop being so gullible."

James' hand turned into a shaking fist. He lowered his head, eyes darkening. "I have my reasons to believe him. I'm not as gullible as you think, boy."

Mr Krum stepped forward, ready to lash out at the Potter patriarch. Only his wife's delicate hand on his shoulder prevented him from battering the other man within an inch of his life in the good, old fashioned way with his bare fists.

"Father, don't. He's not worth it." Harry said, his back already turned towards James. He stepped towards the door, not wanting to hear another word of James' pathetic attempt at explaining his ridiculous actions. Angry beyond belief, he was slightly disappointed too and even though those powerful emotions were swirling within him, Harry did not allow himself to show it, wearing a mask of stone on the exterior.

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Harry, a mere step away from the door.

James hesitated before replying. "Yes."

"Good, because I no longer want to hear you."

Leaving everyone in silent contemplation, Harry left the room.

He slumped down against the corridor wall. What James said, it was definitely not what he expected to hear. And since he didn't expect it, it caught him off guard. He didn't know how to react, making him feel vulnerable. He hated that.

It made him irritated and angry.

He fished out a small vial of a silvery-blue potion out of his pocket, almost immediately opening it and drinking its contents in a single move. The sour taste burned in his throat as the potion, the Calming Draught to be specific, travelled down to his stomach where it took its effect and a warm, relaxing feeling spread through his body. He knew very well that he shouldn't, that his frequent use of the draught was borderline on addiction. However, he didn't care.

Eyes closed, he allowed himself some time to let the potion fully take his effect. He counted to ten, in order to slow down his breathing and sort out his thoughts that were running wild. Silence surrounded him with pretty much everyone in the Great Hall for the feast. Which meant that the ceremony would begin soon.

He heard the door creek open and a single pair of heavy footsteps walking towards him. He didn't open his eyes, nor acknowledge the person's arrival in any way.

"Calming Draught again? You know how I feel about it." Viktor's thick voice said.

"And you know that I don't care."

A nearly unnoticeable smile tugged on the corners of his lips as he heard his brother's loud sigh of resignation followed by a mutter of words. Harry didn't hear them, however he knew that they were somewhere on the lines of 'Why do I even bother?'. He heard them enough to know. "Come on, get up Harry. Let's go to the feast, the Durmstrang Champion would be announced soon." Viktor said clearly.

With a final deep breath, Harry stood up from where he was slumped on the stone floor and dusted his robes off. Eyes once again open, he regained his usual relaxed composure and while sending Viktor a confident smirk in reassurance, he started to walk towards the Great Hall with Viktor following his every step like a shadow.

It was that moment when the Potters as well as the two older Krums decided to exit the room. Whilst Lily was storming off towards the grounds with James following her, Sam awkwardly went in the same direction as the Krums. He looked hesitant and certainly not as confident and obnoxious as he usually was.

Stood before the anxious students and teachers of three wizarding schools, Albus Dumbledore was beyond excited. Dressed in another obnoxiously clashing combination of robe and wizard pointed hat (burgundy and lime green), he smiled brightly at everyone. The Goblet of Fire stood to the right of him, blue fire swirling wildly within it and soon enough the names of the remaining Champions would be announced. Already the Goblet spit out the name of the Hogwarts Champion, a rather talented Hufflepuff boy called Cedric Diggory.

Out of the corner of his eye, Albus saw the flames flaring up. The eyes of the hundreds of students were all directed at the flames, sitting on the edge of their seats while waiting for the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Champions to be announced.

With a flash of light and a burst of roaring flames, a piece of parchment flew out of the Goblet. Albus caught it mid-air, his spindly fingers curling around it. He lowered it to his eye level and straightened it out.

"And the Durmstrang Champion is..." Dumbledore's voice boomed through the hall. "Mister Harry Potter-Krum!"

The doors to the Great Hall flew open, a thundering sound over the cheers coming from the students. There stood the one and only Durmstrang Champion, with his brother at his side.

Holed up in his office, James Potter was nursing his fifth glass of fire whiskey. The minute that him and Lily arrived back home, his wife refused to speak to him and stormed off to Merlin knows where. Their house was certainly big enough for her to disappear for at least a couple of hours without James being able to find her. Not like he wanted to, after their conversation he didn't want to face her until at least the next day.

Taking a swing from the glass, he thought back to when he met Caius. His life took a turn for the worse as soon as the blasted Healer introduced himself. James always knew that the man was bad news, however he genuinely believed that Caius was correct with his assumptions.

"Brother light and brother dark..." James muttered drunkenly. He remembered that Healers' words perfectly – the prophecy that started it all. It was as clear as day, even in his slightly hazy state.

"_Brother light and brother dark,_

_Born at the end of the summer night_

_Late, but not, hear them come_

_Jaded eyes and jaded not._

_If the dark is to loose it's light,_

_Prepare for a night painted in vengeance and fright._

_But if the light was to never be dark's,_

_Another night will pass in peace."_

He had no choice. In order for the peace to be continued, Harry couldn't feel disappointment when love and positive things like that were to be taken away from him. He couldn't break down and destroy everything...

James sighed deeply. His thoughts sounded ridiculous even to himself. He denied love to his child. His first born. And yet, he didn't feel bad about it. He should have put up more resistance when the twins were born. Maybe his marriage with Lily wouldn't have suffered then. Maybe they would all have been a happy family.

No, he couldn't think that. He made his choice a long time ago. It was the right choice. He couldn't start regretting things now, he was too far gone.

"I made the right choice." James whispered, leaning his arms on the desk in front of him. His head was hung low, thoughts hazy from the alcohol. "This was the right thing to do...Caius is right...I did the right thing."

As he did almost every night for the past fourteen years, James fell asleep while convincing himself that he did the right thing by ostracising Harry.

xXx

A/N: It's December and NaNoWriMo is officially over, so here is the promised chapter!

For anyone who's wondering, although I wrote like crazy for an entire month, college got in the way more than I wish it did and I didn't reach the target of 50k words. However, I have learned a lot over the course of November which I will use in writing this fanfiction.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, although it was not the best one. It was very difficult to write (as you can guess, because of James) and I'm still not happy with it, but I did do my best with it.

I'm still looking for a Beta, so contact me if you're interested (British English is preferred).

Your reviews, favourites, follows and comments are appreciated as always :) Thank you for sticking with the worthless me that is terrible at keeping to a schedule or doing anything but procrastinating!


End file.
